


Fever Dream- an Owl House One-Shot

by d3us3xmachina



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light Angst, Other, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3us3xmachina/pseuds/d3us3xmachina
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place after Grom Night, with a twist at the end.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Fever Dream- an Owl House One-Shot

The two girls smiled at each other as they rode atop their classmates' shoulders through the forest. Cheers echoed into the dark sky, celebrating Luz and Amity's victory upon defeating the fearsome Grom Monster. It was a task that they were somehow able to accomplish through dancing and lots of blushing on Amity's side. But, of course, there was plenty of real magic involved. The duo faced their deepest and darkest fears, with Luz's glyphs, and Amity's abominations assisting them whenever they should need help. It was an especially vulnerable battle for them, as their personal worries were on display for all who watched, and Amity's was quite the secret.

But, not anymore.

"Isn't this amazing?" Luz's smile hit Amity like a beam of light; the sheer excitement in her voice causing her cheeks to redden, and a shy smile to appear on her face.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, Luz," Amity replied, hoping that the darkness made it harder to tell how red she was becoming. Suddenly, Luz reached over and grabbed her hand right out of her lap.

"I'm so glad we're friends, Amity. You know I couldn't have done that without you, right?" There was sincerity in her voice that made Amity's heart swell and hurt all at once. It hurt because she wanted so much more than a friendship with Luz. She wanted the romance and the non-platonic handholding. Nonetheless, she was glad Luz thought of her as at least a friend. That's its own kind of love. She did, however, thank the universe for causing her note to be ripped apart, and most likely blown into the sea, before she could present it to Luz. She was grateful she saved herself that kind of heartbreak, which would've ruined her.

"I'm glad we're friends too, Luz. Really, I am." Amity said softly, squeezing Luz's hand reassuringly, before getting dropped off the crowd's shoulders and onto the grassy earth. The mob continued their march ahead of them, as the pair stood alone, surrounded by nothing but whatever mutant insects were chirping in the woods around them.

"Listen, Luz, I've had so much fun tonight. Like, more fun than I've ever had in my entire life. But, it's getting late and I'd better get home before Ed and Em poke around in my diary again." Amity said all this without making eye contact once, eager to get home and forget about the disappointment looming around the edges of her mind.

"I understand! Besides, a Grom Queen needs her beauty sleep!" Luz winked and nudged Amity's arm with her elbow. Amity chuckled lightly before starting off in the opposite direction of her crush, feeling the warm breeze dry whatever tiny drops of salty water trickled down her face.

Luz sighed, now all alone, and began making her way to the cliff where she had danced with Amity just an hour ago. As she trudged back through the forest, she noticed a pink slip of paper peeking out from underneath a rock. Curious, she removed it from its resting place and was shocked to find her name written on it in big, capital letters. She began to look for the other half of the paper, seeing as it was ripped in two, and finally spotted it flapping on the edge of the cliff, the only thing holding it down being a flimsy stick which looked as though it could fly away at any moment. She quickly ran towards the paper and snatched it up, just before the twig flew off the cliff, and into the water. Luz tried to match the parts, noticing the pink pieces seemed to fit perfectly, and the message proved to be quite shocking, indeed.

LUZ,

Will you go to Grom with me?

Amity

Luz read and re-read the letter multiple times, staring at it in complete disbelief. Amity had wanted to ask her to Grom? Her, and not someone more popular? Or, prettier, and less nerdy? There was no way this could be real, not in Luz's mind. She clutched the letter close to her heart and ran all the way back to the Owl House, where she found Eda and King fast asleep on the sofa, cuddling. She smiled and made her way over to the pair, where she planted a kiss on each of their foreheads, before quietly tip-toeing her way into her bedroom. She then put the torn confession under her pillow and attempted to fall asleep. Which, proved to be a harder task than she had anticipated. Throughout the night, Luz tossed and turned, and dreamt of dancing with Amity and holding her hand.

She awoke the next morning, fatigued from her restless sleep and confused as to why her stomach hurt when she thought about how Amity liked her. Or how Amity looked when she was brushing a teal-colored piece of hair behind her ear. She made her way into the kitchen, where she found Eda cooking some sort of Boiling Isles breakfast slop, and King watching catfights on her phone.

"Morning," Luz mumbled, plopping down at the table next to him.

"Hey Luz, check these bad boys out," King exclaimed, shoving the cracked screen in her face. Luz turned away and put her head down, trying to drown out the sound of hissing and feral meows coming from her phone's speaker.

"Leave her alone, King. Clearly the kid isn't in the best spirits right now," Eda scolded, turning around to face the two, and removing her apron. She used her magic to lift Luz's face from the table and jumped upon seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Whoa, Kid! What happened last night? You stay out doing something illegal without me?"

Luz shook her head glumly, and pulled the note from her pocket, turning away as she presented it to Eda. King scurried across the table and onto Eda's shoulder, curious about the note as well, all while Luz tried to keep herself from falling asleep, or crying.

After reading the short message, Eda simply walked over to Luz, placed the note next to her, tousled her hair, and said,

"Can't say I'm surprised."

Luz's eyes widened as she jumped from the table; the sudden movement knocking her chair over.

"What? How? This was expected?" Luz couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Eda had seen this coming from a mile away, who else had? Was she really that oblivious?

Eda returned to her cooking, chuckling at Luz's outburst, and told King to explain the reason for their unfazed reactions, who happily obliged.

"You see, Luz, it's been a bit of an inside joke between me, Eda, and your other little friends, WIllow and Gus, about how unaware you are of the signs Amity's been giving you. Like, how she goes red as a tomato whenever she's within five feet of you. It's kinda obvious."

Luz was close to pulling her hair out.

"Willow? Gus? They knew? And, I always thought the reason Amity was red was because of how hot it is here all the time! This place is called The Boiling Isles, after all."

King laughed, climbing onto Luz's shoulder.

"Yeah, no. That's not it."

Luz blushed, and looked down at her feet, unsure of what to do next.

"So," Eda chimed in from the stove, "do you like her back?"

Luz's blush deepened, and she began fidgeting her hands, wanting the floor to swallow her whole, which, she had no doubt was capable of doing.

"I-I don't know. I mean I think I do? My stomach gets this weird feeling whenever I think of her doing the stupidest tasks, like taking notes, or holding onto me during a scary movie, or even just walking to class while hugging her books. But I don't know if that's a crush?"

Luz looked up to find Eda and King staring at her in disbelief.

She raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?"

Within seconds, Eda materialized a bouquet of flowers, and dressed Luz ever-so sharply with some of her good ol' magic, before shoving her out the front door.

"Go get 'er, Tiger!" Eda cheered, while King stood alongside her at their front door like parents waving their kid off to war.

Luz stumbled forward, before regaining her balance and waving back at her companions with an unsure smile. She then began her journey to the Blights' house, beginning to question whether or not this was a good idea. What if she misinterpreted the note? What if Eda and her friends were wrong about Amity's blushing? What if she really was just hot? Despite her doubts, it was too late to turn back now, as Luz found herself standing at the front door of a huge mansion, with the flowers clutched tightly to her chest.

She took a deep breath, before mustering up the courage to knock on the towering door with those big, brass handles. Faster than she could say 'Azura', the door opened up, and standing there was not the Blight Luz had been anticipating.

"Emira! Hey! It's me, Luz." She stuck her hand out, and Emira completely ignored it, going in for a hug instead.

"Luz! Long time no see! How've you been?"

Luz spoke in a strained voice, crushed by Emira's tight embrace.

"I-I've been good, thanks! I was actually wondering if Amity was home?"

Emira quickly released Luz, and finally noticed the flowers she was holding, causing her to jump with joy and squeal with excitment.

"Of course she's home! In fact, she'll be down in one second!"

Luz smiled and began to thank Emira, before being cut off by her booming yell, that bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the mansion.

"MITTENS, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

The flowers in Luz's hand almost met the floor, as she blushed and looked at the ground. But, she quickly composed herself when she heard Amity come running down the stairs, clearly annoyed by Emira's outburst.

"Would you shut up, Emira? What are you even talking abou- OH. Hi, Luz."

Amity blushed, before quickly closing the door and accompanying Luz on the front deck, where they heard Emira's cackles from inside the manor.

Amity laughed when she saw how dressed up Luz was, but choked on her laughter when she noticed the flowers.

"Oh-um, wow, Luz you look nice! Those flowers are uh, neat! Who are they...for?"

Luz smiled, a light blush accenting her cheeks, as she held the bouquet out.

"They're actually for you, Amity! I-uh hope you like them! Eda made them! I mean- I picked them from the garden- well not the garden, the Owl House doesn't have a garden but-"

Suddenly, Luz got cut off by Amity's lips pressing softly against hers, making her cheeks light up and her eyes go wide.

When they finally broke the kiss, Amity smiled shyly at Luz, who was close to passing out.

"That...that was...um..it was..nice," Luz said, trying not to embarrass herself by fainting on the spot.

"Really? I liked it a lot too." Amity chuckled, failing to hide her amusement at the human's panic.

"Yes! Really. And if you don't mind, I actually came over here to tell you something. Luz regained some composure and took a deep breath before looking Amity dead in the eye.

"Amity Blight," She started, struggling to keep her voice from wobbling.

"I really like you. And you're probably thinking, 'Okay, Crazy I already know you like me! We're friends!' but I like you more than that. I like you like, I wanna hold your hand when we walk to class, and even when we don't have class. I like you like, I wanna pick you flowers from an ACTUAL garden and spend time together in secret rooms that only we know about. I like you in a girlfriend-kind-of-way. And I really hope you do, too. 'Cause that speech took a lot out of me."

Luz had been so caught up in her confession, that she didn't even notice how Amity had started crying until she felt the wetness on her shoulder when Amity rushed into her arms.

"I love you, Luz. I wanna be more than friends with you until you wake up."

Luz jumped back, startled.

"What?"

Amity was staring at her, and those weren't tears in her eyes. It was abomination slime, and it was dripping down her face ever-so eerily.

"Amity! What's going on? Are you okay?" Luz was panicking now, and she knew something was definitely not right. She reached out for Amity, who grabbed her, and pulled her close, so their faces were inches apart. Amity then whispered something unintelligible, which somehow made everything scarier.

"Amity?" Luz whispered, wide-eyed and shaking.

"Mija," Amity muttered quietly, "wake up, Mija!"

Luz screamed and jumped back, trying to run away from this terrible place, as Amity's chanting grew louder.

"WAKE UP, MIJA! WAKE UP!"

Luz ran deep into the forest, wanting nothing more than to escape whatever reality she had managed to trap herself in, and tripped over a twig, hitting her head on a rock and blacking out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Luz sat straight up and gasped sharply. She whipped her head around and noticed she was tucked into bed with her mom sitting next to her, a concerned look on her face. She recognized her house and felt a pang of longing when she realized it wasn't the Owl House.

"Mija, are you okay? You were scaring me, you know! All this yelling in your sleep for someone named Amity? Who's Amity, cariño? Is she a friend of yours?" Luz's mom held her hand against her forehead, testing her temperature, and pulled it away smiling.

"Looks like you beat your fever, Mija! It lasted a week, but you pulled through! Us Noceda's are strong, you know. I'll go order us some chimichurri sandwiches and you can tell me all about camp!"

Luz shook her head, confused.

"Wait, Mami, what happened? Where are Eda and King?"

Her mom turned around with a puzzled look.

"Mija, you came home from camp with an awfully high fever, and kept saying something about an 'Owl House'. You mentioned those names too. Are they your friends from camp?"

Luz had never felt more confused in her life, but she decided to just end the conversation here, in case the past week wasn't just a fever dream, and held a deeper meaning. She smiled at her mother.

"Yes, I remember now, they're my camp friends. And those chimichurri sandwiches sound good right now, Mami. I'm starving!"

Her mother smiled and gave her a big kiss on her head, before leaving the room humming the Chimichurri Sandwich Shop jingle on her way out.

Luz immediately jumped out of bed and looked everywhere in her room for some evidence of her time on the Boiling Isles. After searching relentlessly, and coming up empty-handed, she began to think maybe everything really was just a figment of her imagination.

Maybe everything, no matter how real it felt,

was all just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know it might not have been what you expected, but hopefully, it didn't hurt too many hearts! <3 Also!! Please give me feedback in the comments about where I could improve, or if you simply just enjoyed it. I also would appreciate it if you guys wanted to let me know what you wanna read in the future? Thank you!


End file.
